Sprayers are not only used to add water to a water pool or spa, but are also used for massage and relaxation. Depending on each user's personal preference and other factors, existing sprayers may spray water into the pool with a strong force that is uncomfortable against the user's skin, or with a weak force that is insufficient to achieve a massaging effect.